Supremes
by Jazkabam
Summary: AU, Something threatens the Universe, the search is on for the next 7 Supremes the all powerful beings in their respected element to maintain order. Usual pairings. B/V, CC/G. May be OOC, but hey it's a fan fic. :P Review pretty please .
1. The Search

"Shall we start the search now Shula?"

"Yes Demitrius, we cannot wait any longer, we have sensed this strange energy for quite awhile. we must discover The Supremes to get rid of this entity, before we are all under its control. We shall change the way the facilities are ran, only now we must observe the students more carefully, and they must know what they're up against if they work toward becoming a Supreme."

"If we are to actually have the students use their abilities, I suggest we move them all to a remote planet, one where they can all practice their abilities without having to hurt others. May I suggest Tierra? Looks almost like planet Earth except half of the planet is completely frozen, while the other has the necessities to form life, no one bothers to settle on it due to limitations on expansion."

"You would like that for your Cryo's isn't that right Evernia?"

"Just a suggestion Aero, we don't have to go."

"No, we'll have to, whatever we're facing is getting stronger and we must discover who the 7 Supremes are as well as the next 7 sages that'll take our places once we pass onto the otherworld, which by the looks of it can be at any moment. We must rally all the students from across the universe, that way it'll be easier to find the chosen ones" Shula declared.

"We wouldn't have to go through so much trouble if everyone preferred to have a pure family, but times do change. With a bunch of hybrids all over, it's hard to tell now who'll become Supreme. Back in the day with all the Pure families the strongest usually had the Supreme in their family."

"Yes, Almah this is true but I have a feeling of who will become the Supreme of Fire."

"Do tell Itzal"

"Prince Vegeta of Vegitasei, his family is one of the strongest in the Universe, he can most likely become a Supreme."

"Powerful he may be Itzal, but the boy is arrogant. We all know what the requirements are to become Supreme. You must experience pain and pleasure. Care for others, find peace within one's self. From what I've heard the boy only cares for himself, that's how he is, that's how all his people are. Saiyans, bunch of brutes. Only care for showing off their strength. He's far from becoming Supreme if you ask me." stated Almah.

"Anywho, we shall discuss this with Lucian and Psyke as well. We have no time picking out people already when we have no clue until their marks appear. This plan to send them all to Tierra will only speed up the process. It'll give the students everything they need to unlock their true potential Supreme or not. And if our guess is correct on what is to come these next few months then we need everyone at their full power...for the sake of the Universe…"

**.**

**.**

**Author Note**: This chapter may be a bit vague, but as the story progresses you will understand. Go easy on me now it's my first Fan fic. I'm not really a writer, but we'll see how this goes.


	2. To Tierra

An eighteen year old girl with shoulder length Turquoise hair stared straight ahead with her azure eyes with a very pensive look on her face, while her best friend ChiChi drove towards the young heiresses' home also know as Capsule Corporation HQ, the largest and richest company on Earth, known for their great contributions to Science and Technology. Bulma had a strange feeling about leaving Earth and couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming.

"Oh! I'm so excited! Can you believe it?! It's better than boarding school! And we can finally use our powers without having to worry about hurting others, except those at Tierra hehe….Bulma? Are you even listening?" ChiChi was in too deep into what she was saying she didn't notice her friend's serious face.

"Yeah, powers…"

"BULMA!"

Her friend snapped out of her daze. "What?! I was listening…"

"Yeah, sure. Aren't you even a little excited about attending school at another planet just for people like us?!"

"Chi, it all sounds great you know having students from across the universe go to Tierra, a planet that's specifically for us to use, but don't you think its a bit strange? Why now? Just out of the blue. I don't know, I just feel uneasy about it all." Bulma looked and examined her friend as she parked into the driveway. Rosy cheeks, long raven hair, and eyes as black as night. If only she knew, of her dreams...

"Oh, stop. Just because you're a Psycho doesn't mean everything you sense or see or whatever it is you do will come true, that talk about prophecies. It's all bullshit. No offense. The future can always change. So relax" Chi put her hand over Bulma's "Okay?" she smiled

Bulma nodded "Yeah you're right. I'm just overthinking it. And I am not a Psycho the correct term is Psychic thank you very much." she said in a matter of fact tone while getting out the car. "Yeah, whatever. Help me with my luggage, will you?" Chi asked

"Already covered." And with the snap of the heiresses' fingers a robot came out heading to the back of the trunk with ChiChi's belongings at hand.

"Ohhh this is new." Chi stated.

"Made by yours truly, now let's get going. I'm sure Krillin, and Yamcha are all set and ready to go." Krillin and Yamcha were ChiChi and Bulma's friends both gifted with the power of geokin (the ability to control the earth around them) Krillin was a bald short, but adorable. As for Yamcha was tall and tan with dark hair. As the two girls went inside they were stopped by Bulma's mother Bunny.

"Bulma dear, would you and ChiChi like something to eat before leaving?"

"No thanks mom, we're in a bit of a rush. Do you know where dad is?"

"He's in the lab with Krillin and Yamcha programming the teleportation tubes"

At the lab Dr. Briefs was setting in the coordinates to Tierra. "Almost...and Done! Alright children you're all set" said the short lavender haired man. "Thanks for letting us use these tubes Dr. Briefs instead of waiting in line at the Port." Krillin said with appreciation. (Ports are buildings that contain many tubes that send people to wherever they want at an expensive price though) "That's what happens when you're friends with the most beautiful and intelligent woman on the planet. Me." Bulma chimed in. "I guess." Krillin shrugged. Ignoring Bulma's ego everyone loaded up and each of them stepped into a fairly wide tube and at the top of the tube looked like what seemed to be solar panels. "Ready?" Dr. Briefs asked. "Ready" they replied.

"Be safe now kids and do come back for the holidays"

"Highly unlikely dad, we're talking about people from across the universe. I'm sure we all have different holidays"

"I forgot about that, well then, whenever you can yes? Be good and stay out of trouble"

"Can't make any promises Dr. B" Yamcha said nonchalantly. "Ehehe oh you kids will be the death of me..." Dr. Briefs whispered to himself, and with a press of a button he sent them off to Tierra. The sensation they were feeling would be like if one were to be on a rollercoaster while being on acid that only lasts about 30 seconds. After the trip, they retrieved their bags (Dr. Briefs sent them after their departure) and headed out the Port. The view of Tierra was amazing. Sparkling blue waters, lush green vegetation, and far into the distance was a Volcano. Yamcha, Krillin and ChiChi were beaming. "Oh they have a Volcano! This is perfect, maybe I can finally come in contact with the spiritual side of my pyrokin. There has to be more to it than just destruction." Bulma saw her friend tearing up, she remembered all those times ChiChi lost control of her powers. It was usually when she got extremely upset where her powers would go out of wack. "It is probably the nature of her powers that got the better of her" Bulma thought. Chichi can be aggressive but with her ability of pyrokinesis it amplified her aggression thus losing the ability to control her power. The facilities on Earth didn't help much for not all Earthlings had powers or were aware of people having such abilities. Practice of any power (even psychics) was very limited and honestly didn't help the student at all. Leaving Earthlings way behind compared to the rest of the universe. Landing on Tierra and seeing it gave ChiChi hope that she would find her unanswered questions and hopefully a way to control her power. Though Bulma wasn't sure about this place, now that she was standing on Tierra soil she felt warm and protected. Welcomed. This baffled her, if Tierra wasn't what she was sensing that had negative energy, what was or is. Feeling all this positive energy gave relief to her but she can't help but to feel that itch in the back of her mind, like if she knew something others didn't but didn't know it herself either. This frustrated her "I'm Bulma Briefs one of the smartest people in the Universe and a Psychic on top of that. You've got to be fucking kidding me" she thought. As she and her friends walked towards the facility they would be staying at, while everyone was looking all around their surroundings. Bulma had a determined look on her face. She was going to get to the bottom of this, whatever it is these Administrators or whatever they are want, and to know what it is that has been bothering her mind all this time. "This is my opportunity to uncover what I have lost, and I will let no one get in my way…" Or so she thought...


	3. On the Other Side

Vegeta walked into his dorm, angry, his hair stood up in flames making him look taller than what he actually was and his body was ripped.

"This place is pathetic. A bunch of imbeciles running around thinking this is some big party." The facility was laid in a circle, spreading out a couple of acres. It was divided into four sections each for the elemental powers and in between each section there are four tall buildings three of those buildings are for the spiritual elements, and the fourth one is where the Sages reside right at the entrance of the whole facility.

The Dorms were placed as a smaller circle in the middle of the whole structure making it easier for students to come and go. Vegeta had gone to get the rest of his things. When he came back he came across a bunch of preppy girls. "Hiiiiii Vegeta!"

Vegeta closed his eyes in frustration "Ugh, Sunflowers." he thought. (we'll get more into nicknames later on in the story) This wasn't going to help him keep his cool. "Out of my way. I don't have time for you women throwing yourselves at me...except you" He pointed at a girl with long black hair and emerald eyes, she looked the best out of the group. "I'll see you later." He said with a straight face but his intentions were clear. "Whatever the Prince commands." She said with a seductive look. Vegeta shot her his world famous smirk and created a ring of flames around him to keep the girls away. "You'd think they would be scared of the Prince of Saiyans. Doesn't anyone know their place?" He thought as he rushed the rest of the way back to the dorm, already annoyed by the students here, and that's when he started ranting to his comrade (they're actually friends but you know vegeta) Kakarot.

"Lighten up Vegeta! It's not so bad. Sure the gravity isn't like Vegetasei but by the looks of this place, it'll help you get in touch with your spiritual side. Which, if I remember correctly had little success doing so back home, even with the help of the Shamans." Vegeta sometimes…well most of the time wanted to punch Kakarot in the face. He was tall, muscular and had black hair that was sticking in all different directions. Saiyans are always serious, and kept their emotions in check. Ever since that failed mission on Earth Kakarot came back as a cheery person. He couldn't be killed or banished since his father Bardock is hand of the king. Though Vegeta has an internal wall up and treats him like shit. He knows Vegeta doesn't hate him, but just gets rather annoyed by him.

"It amazes me how you're still alive." Vegeta said glaring a Kakarot. As much as he wanted to hurt him there was no time. Their other two roommates were to come at any moment, and it was near the time those in charge, whoever they were to welcome the students. Vegeta wanted a good reason to why he was suppose to come to this shit planet. He had a feeling there was something going on with what his father had told him.

(flashback)

"It's embarrassing for a saiyan to behave this way but for once in your life my son, be vulnerable, show emotion, your weaknesses. It is necessary."

"Have you gone mad?! I'd rather die than to look like a fool."

"GODAMMIT VEGETA, IT IS THE ONLY WAY TO BECOME.."

"What is it?"

"I've said too much, but listen to me…" holding onto Vegeta's shoulders. "You must forget how to behave like a Saiyan. The only way to be the most powerful of them all is to be selfless. That's the problem with our people, too much pride holding them back. You don't want to be like the rest? Or do you?"

"Of course not, but if this is true, then how come you are nothing like what you are telling me to be?"

"Because during my time, there was no universal threat."

Vegeta just became confused and angry.

"Errr, what are you saying Old man?! UNIVERSAL THREAT!? YOU MAKE NO SENSE!"

"You will understand one day but for now do as I say. You will go to Tierra and impress the Sages. You don't want to end up in the tank again. Do you?"

Vegeta hesitated, he didn't know what was going on or what his father was talking about. Sages? It was all too much to handle. What he did know was that he didn't really feel like getting beaten to a pulp and be put in the tank. "You'll have your way old man, but first I'll have mine." He thought. Vegeta was going to figure out whatever the hell his father was saying, even if it meant breaking some rules. He looked at his father who was expecting an answer. "Whatever." he told him, and stormed off.

(end flashback)

Once Vegeta came back to reality he looked at Kakarot, who was demolishing a pack of ramen in seconds. "Kakarot."

"ermn hmm what? ermnhmmmgh" Kakarot said while stuffing his face.

"Let's get out of here. I'm not looking forward to greeting our roommates. I don't want to be here when they come in with their mess. Let's leave them to get settled themselves."

*gulp* "mm, alright, but remember what your father said. We can't avoid everyone forever."

"UGH, this will be the death of me."

….

The Seven Sages were all gathered around a table at their private meeting room preparing for today's event. The room is located at the very top of the entrance building where they can oversee the premises They were all dressed in robes in their respected colors. "Now that everyone is settled. Psyke, Itzal, Almah? Have any of you sensed any energy spikes?" Demitrius asked.

"Physically yes. There is a good bunch, that seem to be up to par with their abilities being at the age they are now. However their spiritual levels are weak. Two of the bunch showed a great amount of power yet no connection whatsoever. Princess ChiChi from Earth has a great amount but poor thing cannot control it, and of course Prince Vegeta has great control yet has unbalanced spiritual energy. Both being Pyros I suggest Shula spends extra time with the two since they show great potential. " Psyke replied "What good is it to be the strongest if you have no connection with the gods who gave you your power."

"However" Itzal said "We did come across one who was the exact opposite, strong spiritual connection, yet hasn't really worked on her abilities, or on anything really."

"Who would, with a reputation like hers. I assume she uses her mind more on her work than on her powers. She'll progress quickly now that she's here. I'm not worried about her one bit. She could be a potential Sage or maybe even Supreme." Almah added.

The rest of the sages looked relieved, yet didn't know who they were referring too.

"So…?" Aero asked "Who is it?"

"Bulma Briefs, from Earth. Her father is head of Capsule Corporation, as you know one of the most influential families on their planet maybe even the Universe, thanks to their invention of Capsulation, and she's a psychic." Psyke said

Everyone in the room looked at each other waiting for more information. Evernia was the first one to break the silence "What about the rest of us? All you listed were 2 pyros and a psychic."

"Do keep in mind there's only three of us that can read auras. We can't go all around campus reading everyone. Don't worry the gods won't leave the elemental sages in the dark. You will know who differs from the rest once this facility actually starts running. For now we must be patient, we can never be to sure." Almah reminded her.

"The time has come for the welcoming. We all know what must be done. Now begins the hard part." Shula said, and with that all the sages left towards the roof of the building.


	4. Where they stand

It was finally dark. The Sages were all standing at the top of their building looking down at the oncoming students. "My...what a turn out! You know we've never done anything like this. Quite exciting for our first and last time." Evernia said in a happy yet sad tone. The moment was bittersweet for them. Seeing all the young, fresh faces barely beginning to live their lives. They remembered the moment they were chosen to become Sages, though they lived in times of peace, being chosen was still a huge responsibility.

"Let us not think about this now, it is our duty to find the Supremes, and besides...when we go... we all go together. We'll have each other as we pass onto the afterlife. If we happen to go before our chosen ones complete the bonding ritual they'll have Lucian to teach them what they need to know. Everything is set, we'll be alright." Aero came up to Evernia to wipe her tears away. "We'll be alright." She gave him half a smile and nodded.

Down at the bottom the students were waiting patiently. Recollected and ready to go the Sages closed their eyes and began to take deep breaths. With the moon reaching its highest peak Evernia was one of the first to make the connection her body was surrounded by a glowing blue light. The same kind of light that surrounded her appeared in the sky. Right after her, the rest of them had the same type of glow but with different colors. (Looks like the Aurora Lights) Soon the sky was a mixture of different shades of colors.

The students were mesmerized by the view on top of them, they didn't notice the ground they stood on. Demitrius began using his Geokin creating a perfect circle around them. He then lifted the piece of earth higher than where he and the sages stood. Screams were followed by this action, and the sages then followed by levitating around the students.

"Welcome, to Tierra." The words echoed inside the energy dome they created. Once the students realized what had happened, Aero was the first to speak. "For the next couple of months you will learn things you never knew about yourselves. Due to limitations in some planets we have brought the program here so everyone has the equal opportunity to discover their true power."

"Before we go any further." Almah added "You might be wondering who we are given you have probably never seen anyone with abilities as strong as ours."

"We are the Seven Sages protectors of the Universe during times of Peace. During your stay you will be working with us, to help you balance your physical and spiritual strength."

"The reason we called the whole student body was to measure each and everyone one of your strengths. Now then...shall we begin?"

Itzal formed a dark energy orb and had it levitating from his hand. "Alright now…" he said "We'll call you up individually and would like for you to stand in the center of the platform Demitrius had created for you. Let us start with those from planets that are the farthest from Tierra" He then sent his orb to the center with the other six orbs. The orbs formed together to create a colorful swirling tube of energy. It flared with great power and then settled down.

The process was fairly simple. The person called up would stand inside the swirling energy tube. The energy surrounding them would change color due to what element they pertained to. (Dark/Grey, Light/white, Fire/Red and so on) Their physical strength was measured by how well their energy could change the tube to their respected color, for their spiritual strength it would be the same except the colors in the sky would change to one single color.

After a number of students came up, Planet Vegetasei was next. "From planet Vegetasei, Kakarot Son. Please step to the center." Shula called out.

Goku was excited, he smacked Vegeta's back and went to the center. The immediate relaxation he felt as he stepped into the swirling energy was amazing. As the energy swirled around him it began to turn a yellowish color. His energy managed to turn most of the tube to that color. The sky also turned yellow yet you could still see the other colors. "Impressive. A saiyan who can control the winds." Aero said viewing the scene in front of him.

Kakarot was content with his current power level, it gave him the drive to get stronger.

The next two were Kakarot's older brothers Raditz and Turles. Both of them have the power of geokin. When measured they changed the energy green to a good height, though both of their energy hardly touched the sky.

"Next on the list," Evernia called out. "Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta bust through the crowd to get to the center, as he stepped into the energy it turned instantly red. Gasps were heard through the crowd. No one before Vegeta had gotten to turn all the energy to their element's color let alone that fast. Vegeta was totally enjoying the attention.

"_That's right._" He thought. "_Acknowledge your Superior_."

However the Sages were not impressed, the sky had spots of red yet the spots of light were insignificant. "What a pity. He's going to be hard to get to." Shula thought, as she sensed Vegeta's pride soar. She took a deep breath, and was ready to call the next name. She didn't really want to think about how she was going to deal with the Prince.(She has little patience) Looking at the list her eyes got wide. There's two Princes?! "Please let this one be better than his brother." she hoped.

"The last name representing Planet Vegetasei" She called out.

"_WAIT_." Vegeta was surprised. "_I was suppose to be the last one from Vegetasei. How…_"

There was only one person he could think of. He closed his eyes "_Don't tell me it's-"_

"Prince Tarble."

Vegeta was shocked, as he heard the name and saw his younger brother walk toward the center. Tarble appeared to be smaller than Vegeta yet had the same facial features and had shorter hair. Vegeta had to have a little chat with his brother as to why he's even on this planet, but that'll have to wait till later.

Tarble looked like a gentle soul, and only managed to light half of the tube purple yet the sky was a nice shade of lavender. "_Eh, could use more work, at least he's_ _not like his brother_" Psyke thought. Earth was next on the list and Krillin was the first to go. Demitrius was a little curious as to why he had no hair.

"Mister Roshi, aren't you a little young to be bald?"

"I'm a monk, so I wax." Krillin said with a cheesy smile

"Hmmm. Interesting. Well then you are finished, I must say you're pretty well balanced for someone your stature. Congratulations. Please join the rest."

"Princess Chichi, to the center."

"Princess? Chichi's a princess?" Yamcha asked Bulma who were waiting for their turn.

She just looked at him with the straightest serious face she has ever given anyone.

"WELL, she lives in a castle on top of Fire mountain. YOU TELL ME."

"Sorry, I just never paid much attention to her house/castle I just thought it was something rich people did. Build their own castles and stuff."

"Keep in mind she's not that rich its just the location she's in charge of. It's a title. She's not princess of the whole planet."

"Mmmm." Yamcha was processing this information as Chichi was being measured. Chichi looked surprisingly well. Her measurements were pretty good, and she got off content with the results.

"Bulma Briefs." Bulma was nervous as she stepped into the surrounding energy. She felt relaxed yet nothing was happening. "c'mon." She concentrated on her energy.

"_Are you serious_?" She only managed to fill a quarter of the tube. "_This is so embarrassing_." she thought, Bulma was worried people were going to find her weak which is not what she wanted.

"I guess they let ANYONE get into this facility she can't even change the color halfway." It had been the girl Vegeta came across earlier that was with the group of Sunflowers. Bulma was taken back by what she said. "_Does this girl want a Death Sentence_?!" She just became irritated with her comment and the fact that she could barely manage to maintain the color transition, but the black haired girl continued. "How did you even make an impression on the sages. I can't quite understand it." she said smirking at Bulma.

That's it. "Oh, I'm sorry...but unlike you I actually make a contribution to the Universe with my inventions. I don't have time to work on my abilities. So I suggest YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOU LITTLE INSECT." Bulma was raging she didn't notice what she had done.

"Miss Briefs?" Psyke called

"WHAT?!"

"It appears that you show your true power when you're angry. We'll have to work on that."

"Wha…" she looked around and noticed her tube was purple. She was ecstatic. "Oh, yeah. We'll definitely work. Together. Yes." and hurried back to ChiChi's side.

"The last name on the list, so we can call it a night...Miss Launch to the center"

A slim faired skin girl walked up with long blue hair. Total giveaway that she might most likely have Hydrokin. Those with water based abilities either have developed liquid or Ice abilities. If a person has liquid water abilities, their main focus would be learning Cyrokin (Ice, where their energy is a light sky blue) and vice versa. It's very difficult to manage both so that is why it's unusual if one can master it

The energy was turning blue slowly but surely as the sky did too.

Launch was just standing there until something tickled her nose.

"Please..eh..no...ahCHOO!" her hair turned blonde, her gentle demeanor disappeared and the energy had turned a lighter shade of blue.

Everyone there became wide eyed, the Sages were no exception. As they were staring, Launch kept sneezing a couple of more times, with her hair and energy changing every time until she finally stopped and returned to her blue haired form. The sensation was too much for the sages to keep the swirling energy going that it just disappeared.

The Sages looked at each other with a bewildered look on their face…

What did this mean...


	5. And so it Begins

After the event was over everyone talked nonstop about Launch.

"What is she exactly?"

"What a freak."

The students felt threatened. No one has ever had hydrokin and cyrokin at the same time. Though both are water based, it was unheard of being able to have both with great control.

Bulma and Chichi were walking back to their dorms. Once inside they noticed one of their other two roommates was getting settled.

She had blonde hair and as she turned the two girls were met with a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Hello Bulma...ChiChi." the girl said with her arms crossed smirking at the two.

" Juhachi?! But how...I didn't know you had...I didn't even see you at the Welcoming." Bulma said.

"Our teleportation tubes malfunctioned, father was busy so I had to fix it myself... You know, it's surprising to see you here as well. You know how our people are, anything they see that contradicts to what they know. They kill and burn it with fire. We couldn't risk it."

"Agreed. So...what is it that you do?"

Juhachi turned toward a lamp, and absorbed the light from the bulb.

"You're a Sunflower." Chichi concluded.

"I hate that nickname with a passion. We've been stereotyped to be a bunch of preppy bimbos shining light out of our ass. The sad part is that, the majority of us do act that way. It's embarrassing."

"...sorry…" Chichi didn't realize it had such an effect on her to be called that simple name.

"It's fine. We don't know much about ourselves or others due to our planet's ignorance. Don't sweat it Chi."

Juhachi took a deep breath and looked around the room. She noticed the top bunk had been taken.

"I see someone beat me to the top. Who is she?"

ChiChi and Bulma looked at each other clueless. Chi shrugged

"We don't know. I guess she came after we-"

"Hello."

The two girls turned around as Ju stared straight ahead with a blank face. They came face to face with the person everyone was talking about.

Launch.

Chichi was the first one to greet her. "Hi. I'm Chichi." she said sticking out her hand.

"Launch" she said taking her hand. She seemed nice.

"You are?" she turned to Bulma.

"Bulma," she went for her hand "nice to...meet you." Bulma felt a jolt go through her body.

Observing her body language. Ju pushed her out of the way, and took her hand quickly.

"Juhachi Gero. One of the two heirs to Gero Inc. Specializing in Robotics." Ju's eyes went wide while holding her hand. She had to let go, it seemed like the sensation she had made her twitch.

Launch didn't feel uncomfortable at all, as Bulma and Juhachi did. She went up to her bed to retrieve her toothbrush.

"It was nice meeting you girls. I hope we get close as we spend our time here. Please excuse me." and left toward the bathing rooms.

Ju grabbed Bulma, sat her down and looked into her eyes.

"Tell me you felt that."

"I did. What is it?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it gives me a feeling that she's a possible Supreme."

Chichi and Bulma looked at each other.

"What's a Supreme?" Chi asked.

"After my father discovered what my brother and I had. He did as much research as he could on the concept and origin of everyone's power. From what he's told us, if there's a Universal threat the Gods awake and find one living entity to represent them and give those seven Ultimate power of their element, and direct connection to them. The power is not given instantly, it appears very subtle to multiple candidates. Once each god finds their chosen one. Each of the seven have specific marks to differentiate from the rest. The mark depends what element they represent, they're very different yet they all have one thing in common when in transformation. The pain. The marks themselves aren't over the top but the pain is excruciating." she stopped and looked out the window overlooking the structure. "I think that's why we're here."

"But what about the sages? Aren't they the most powerful? Why can't they fight whatever it is?" Bulma questioned.

"Sages only overlook the universe. Make sure everything is in order. They would intervene at times when a planet would go a bit power crazy over others. They're mostly here to provide wisdom and they are the best healers in the world. However when there are times like these where something can disrupt the whole balance then the sages go and look for the Supremes. Once found they also must find those that will take their place. So in total they must find fourteen to start the cycle usually travel from place to place, but by the looks of it whatever is coming is coming soon. Or else we wouldn't be here right now."

Bulma felt a lump in her throat, for awhile she had been dreaming about destruction and her being in the middle of it all.

"So it's really happening." She asked.

"I guess so. With time we'll see. If everyone finds out about it, it'll be a total mess. While some shit bricks, others will want to know how to become one. It makes my head hurt just thinking about it. So that is why we're going to tell no one. Until the sages say it themselves. Yes?"

Both girls nodded. Just then Launch came in which startled them all.

She felt like if she interrupted something.

"Did… I miss something…?"

"NOTHING...heh...why would you think that?" Ju asked her.

"You all look troubled, is it because of me?" she said sadly.

"NO. Of course not. You think we'll believe what everyone is saying about you? Please…"

Chichi interjected

"But...if you don't mind me asking...how is it you that you change hair color and abilities?"

Launch sighed. She didn't really want to explain herself to anyone,but since people were already giving her the cold shoulder, she might as well tell them. She was tired of being alone.

"I have some sort of disorder, split personalities, I sneeze and change to someone completely different. With the change of personalities, I somehow change abilities as well, though I can't control both. Only when I change personality. It happens everytime I sneeze, so I have no control whatsoever. It's annoying really, when I'm in my blonde form I can't remember what I've done when I change back. That's why I keep myself isolated, to keep from hurting others and being hurt myself."

Juhachi was deep in thought, she looked towards ChiChi and Bulma who were balling their eyes out.

"Oh you poor thing!" Chichi said hugging her.

"You'll never be alone again!" Bulma added, also hugging her.

It became a sob fest with Juhachi staring at them.

"_Oh gods help me." _she thought.

"HEY!" She yelled at them.

They all stopped crying and looked at her.

"Yes, launch your story is very depressing, boohoo, but we have bigger problems, AND WE NEED TO FOCUS. From what I've been feeling we'll all get along pretty well. That being said I say we stick together and try to figure out what the hell is going on. Agreed?"

"AGREED." they all said.

"Hands in!" Chichi said

Juhachi raised her eyebrows at her.

"Ok. fine."

(Over at the boys dormitories)

Vegeta and Kakarot found Tarble unloading his things onto a bunk.

"Tarble." Vegeta said leaning against the door.

"Brother!"

"Didn't father send you on to a remote star because you couldn't fight?"

"Yeah, but I heard of what was happening. I realized it could be my way of getting stronger, since it's rare to find any psychics that could help me in Vegetasei."

"Help." Vegeta scoffed "Pathetic as always." He noticed someone laying down on the top bunk.

"And who might you be?"

The boy looked over the rail of his bed, he had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes similar to someone else.

"Well, by the looks of it I've hit the Saiyan jackpot." He jumped off and landed on the other side of the three saiyans.

"Junana Gero."

Kakarot was staring at him, trying to think about where he's seen that face before.

All this thinking was making him hungry.

Junana rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Really Kakarot, you don't recognize me. We met on earth years ago."

It finally hit him. "OOOOOH, YOU'RE BULMA'S BOYFRIEND."

Junana scratched his head. "Yeah, not anymore. That's history. I see you made it back to your planet, and still managed to live. Congratulations, have the saiyans gotten soft?"

Vegeta became irritated. "And what does a pathetic earthling like you. do?" all of a sudden Vegeta thought he had become blind, he couldn't see anything. Then his vision came back, dumbfounded, and angry he slammed Juana against the wall.

"How dare you, do know who I am!"

Junana chuckled "Relax, I only prevented the light from entering your eye, your cones and rods couldn't detect the light, ergo you couldn't see anything...Besides just because you're the Prince of your home planet, doesn't mean everyone has to submit to you." Junana shifted from being playful to being downright serious.

"So tell me…" he said getting out of Vegeta's grip. "Why are you Saiyans here? Saiyans have the ability to practice their power on your own planet. Being a warrior race and all. There is no reason for you to be here, unless you know something."

The three Saiyans tensed up, they couldn't tell what this guy was playing at, but they couldn't tell him what they know, or want to know.

"Well, everyone was ordered to come to this planet, so yeah," Kakarot answered.

Junana smiled, he clearly wasn't buying.

"Since when do you Saiyans do what you're told. If I have my facts straight, and do correct me if I'm wrong, but the Saiyans don't really follow anyone else's orders. The only time that was done, was because your people were creating an unbalance with your PTO, which had to be put down."

He could sense they saiyans' uneasiness.

They knew something.

"I suppose your father sent you, to look for something? As did other rulers who have no business sending their children here since they already have a well functioning institution at their place. Royals decide to what benefits their self interest. You all are here for something...and I know what it is." he smirked as their eyes widened.

"What do you want from us?" Vegeta asked

"I just want you guys to cooperate. We'll be living together for awhile and let's face it...we all want to know the truth. It'll just run smoother without you having to be so rude. So what do you say?"

"I say you can forget i-" Kakarot spun vegeta around and huddled along with Tarble.

"What are you doing?! This guy know something we don't, remember what your father said!"

"Kakarot is right brother, we only have a limited amount of time being here, making allies will help us get information faster, and junana clearly has all the answers."

Junana was looking at them with crossed arms his hurting with how hard headed these saiyans are.

"You know I'm standing right here."

They all turned around and Vegeta decided to give in.

"Fine, we'll work...together...I suppose. So tell me what the sages want."

"Actually, it's who they want."

"..."

"They're looking for Supremes…Seven of them."

"Supremes?" Tarble asked.

Junana sighed this was going to be a long story.

"You might want to sit...it'll be awhile to explain all of this."

(So then Juana basically says the same thing Juhachi said to the girls.)

"It all makes sense now! That's why your father wanted us to come. To become Supremes!"

Kakarot jumped up and was motivated more than ever to do well, once classes begin.

"How do we become Supremes?" Tarble asked.

Junana looked perplexed "That...I don't know. We couldn't find anything on how to become one. I assume the Sages have something that can show us, but we'll have to do more investigating, and fast. I wouldn't be surprised if other Royals were told about this. Your father did tell you something. Didn't he Vegeta?"

Vegeta wasn't sure if he should tell the truth. "_He's a dark element. He is no competition. Might as well." _

"He told me to act in a different way than a Saiyan should. More...I guess….Earthling like… weak."

Junana was pacing back and forth thinking about what Vegeta had just said.

"It's very vague, but I guess it has to do with one's morality...interesting. Well...everything will come into place once sessions begin. That way we'll see what routine the sages take, and the rest of the people here. Then that's when we make our move."

Already planning to break some rules. Vegeta was liking Junana a tad bit more...not really, but appreciates the attitude he gives to get what he wants. "_He'll be nice to use...for now." _He thought.


	6. Additional info

The schedule will be the same for everyone at the facility. With the following...

1. History- study the origin of their power, talks about their god, and the others too but not as much.

2. Tactics- Find the strengths and weaknesses of their element, which elements work well together and stuff like that.

3. Power Extraction- Learning when one's power is at its highest peak, and the use of the everything around them to boost their power.

LUNCH

4. Control- Controlling their power, helps Prevent hurting those they don't want to hurt.

5. Spirit/Connections- teaches how to have some connection to the gods. Also with how some settings and substances can help.

6. Physical training- 'nuff said.

The first four will be just with students with that same element. The Last two will be a mix.

The next chapter will be coming soon. I think. Depends if I get writers block or not. If you have any ideas, let me know. (:


	7. First Impressions

It was the first day of classes and everyone had no idea what to expect.

"What do I wear?!" Chichi was rummaging through her wardrobe, panicking because she didn't want to be late.

"Just wear anything it doesn't matter, you're going to class not some fashion show." Ju said

putting on the first thing she saw.

Bulma and Launch were already dressed and were waiting for the other two.

"Hurry up you guys I want to get to class early to get a good seat!" Bulma stated.

"Give that chest a rest, we're ready." ChiChi responded.

Once dressed the girls did a quick trip to the dining hall to get something to eat. They all just grabbed a random fruit and went on their way.

"Juhachi!"

The girls tuned and saw Junana rushing towards them.

"What's the rush?"

"I had to get away from the saiyans. They eat like if they've been starving for days." he glances at the girls. And looks at Ju.

"Hello, ladies. Long time no see. I see someone has been hiding secrets, and here I thought we were all friends." Junana said with a smirk.

"We could say the same thing. So quit trying to be the Victim." Bulma replied.

"Always the smartass Bulma…" he noticed the girl behind them kept shyly stealing glances of him. "...and who is this lovely lady?"

"Launch." she said shyly.

"Go on brother, don't be rude...introduce yourself." Ju looked at him as if she were trying to hint at something. Junana recognizing the look, went towards Launch.

"Junana Gero, at your service." he took her hand and kissed it.

"Oh...hi" Launch was getting extremely red and junana just chuckled.

"WELL, if you ladies please excuse me, I must be on my way." with that he looked at Ju with wide eyes. "We'll talk later…" he whispered and left.

The girls got out of where the living structures and parted ways. They had all agreed to meet back during the break they had.

History…

ChiChi walked into the room, a bit nervous for she didn't know anyone. The room was enormous. Fitting at least a couple hundred

"It's cool. I'm cool. Treat others the way you'd want to be treated. Yeah, ok. I can do this"

"Settle down children, I know how eager you all are to burn everything to the ground, but first you'll have to learn from where your power comes from." In came a woman tall, with jet black voluminous hair.

"My name is Seraphina I'll be your history instructor for the time we are here. I'd like Royals in the back and the rest up front, it may be a bit of a review."

Chichi was in the middle row, and was kinda annoyed she had to move back.

As she went back up she noticed there was only one seat available, and it was next one particular saiyan.

"I guess that's my seat." She sat down and faced him.

"Hello, my name's Chichi."

Vegeta looked at her with an emotionless face, and turned back toward the board.

Chichi was insulted.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?!"

She tapped his shoulder, which annoyed him and got him to turn to her.

"What?" he said rather calm, yet still had the bitter tone.

"It's very rude, to ignore someone who is talking to you."

"Oh, bite me."

She twitched. As he was about to turn she turned his chair right back.

"Hey, who do you think you are! I demand a greeting"

"Who am i?! How dare you disrespect me! Who are you anyway, and why do you care?"

"If you listened earlier, I'm Chichi you dick! And If I were you I'd rather get comfortable because we're stuck sitting next to each other for the next three hours."

"Yeah, right if you think I'd sit next to you once we rotate you're delusional."

"We don't rotate, the instructors do."

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me, ugh fine I'm..Vegeta now shut up and leave me alone."

ChiChi had a smile on her face content with winning the battle.

"Now was that so hard?"

Vegeta turned the other way, trying hard not to choke her to death.

"This woman is a nightmare…" he thought.

Chichi was staring at him, taking him in.

"His features are just like...hmmm no, I doubt he's here." she thought. She sighed and rested her face on her hand.

"This year is going to suck….hopefully I get one of the girls in the mixed class. I can't stand sitting next to this guy for three hours."

Juhachi walked into her class, she noticed the preppy bunch of girls sitting at the back. All gossiping and giggling.

"Fuck." she said. Ju liked to sit in the back, it had a good view of the entire board and gave her the chance to sneak in a nap if she over worked herself the day before.

"Gods this is bullshit."

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine."

Ju turned to come across a guy, he was tall, well built, and had locks of Auburn hair and the greenest eyes she's ever seen. She just stared.

"Lucian" he said shaking her hand.

"Juhachi.."

"yeah, I know." She seemed surprised by his response.

"You're an earthling?"

"Is it that hard to believe?"

"I didn't think there were many of us."

"Well you'd be surprised." He said, and looked in the direction Ju was facing seeing the girls up on top. "They're your friends?"

"HA, I don't associate with Sunflowers. They're a bunch of bimbos."

"Then I suggest we sit in the middle, it keeps a good distance and we don't have to sit in the front?"

She nodded, and they picked the seats right at the end of the middle row.

"How are you liking this planet?" Lucian asked

"Its OK, it helps I guess."

"Gets the job faster doesn't it?"

"What do you mean by…"

"Don't act like you don't know." he said,

Ju started to feel uncomfortable but Lucian just smiled and winked at her.

"Don't be scared, good usually prevails...most of the time."

Ju was scared she didn't know how he knew all of this. "_Can he read my mind or something_?" she thought.

"No yeah, I can."

Ju was freaked out, she didn't really know what the hell he was doing in here.

"What are you playing at?!" She asked.

Lucian realized his carefree attitude was creeping her out and wasn't making a good impression. He could feel her powering up. "_Like she would do something in here._"

He put a hand of her shoulder carefully. "I think I gave you the wrong vibe here."

"You THINK? You better explain to me why the hell you have psychic powers in a damn illumination class or…"

"Easy blondie! i'm just trying to explain."

"Then do it!"

Lucian took a deep breath, "_someone has to know_" he thought. He felt good vibes from her and felt she would be trustworthy.

"I'm a hybrid."

"What does that have to do with anything, The majority of us are."

"No like an actual hybrid. I have illuminating and psychic powers."

Ju was confused. "That's impossible...they said there can only be one element for one person. "

"I guess it helps when you're related to sages."

"Almah...is your...mother?"

"Yeah, and Psyke is her sister in law. So I guess that explains it. I think."

Ju stared down at her desk. Absolutely dumbfounded, and she thought she knew everything there was to know about this stuff. She began to question his motives. Out of everyone here why would he tell her and so easily with no hesitation.

"You give off good vibes. And being currently on a booster my readings can't be wrong."

"Booster...?"

"You'll find out later on today. It'll eventually show who's in Control and those who can be controlled... It's all in the mind."

"_What the fuck is this place_?" Ju was getting angry it's like she didn't know anything at all. "_I can't believe there's so much more to figure out. This'll be harder than I thought."_

"Don't worry, with me by your side you'll know everything you want to know." Lucian flashed her a big smile.

Ju was tired of his constant eavesdropping into her head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to control the rush of her emotions. "_If he keeps coming into my mind then he must want to know something as well. Manipulative bitch. He's not gonna get it that easily…I'll see who you really are Lucian." _She could feel the pressure he was exerting onto her trying to see what she was thinking about. Opening her eyes she look at him. The pair could clearly see what the other was feeling especially Lucian.

Though he couldn't get in. He knew what she was thinking.

"_How right you are, but don't worry I'll gain your trust eventually…I may know more, but I'm just as lost as you are."_

Bulma was booking it to her building. "Aw man I can't believe I'm late. If only that flamed haired asshole didn't bump into me I'd be there already. And he didn't even help me up or look at me!" Being deep in thought she didn't watch where she was going. Bulma ended up running over someone else. Both were on the ground grunting in pain. "ugh, I'm so sor…" while rubbing her head she looked at who she ran over. He looked just like the dude from before. "YOU!" Tarble was confused at her instant anger. "Wha.."

"You asshole, you didn't even apologize for earlier, do you people have any manners?!"

She grabbed him from his collar and brought him to her face. "LISTEN IF THERE'S ONE THING I LOATHE THE MOST ITS…." she quickly lost the attitude and was studying him from top to bottom. She read his aura and he seemed to be someone else.

"_His hair is shorter and he looks younger...shit." _She facepalmed completely embarrassed by what she did a few moments ago. She began massaging her temples.

"I am so sorry...I just...thought you were someone else...You looked just like hi-"

"Vegeta."

"What?"

"Vegeta...he's my older brother. A bit taller, bigger hair, and has the biggest ego ever."

"...Clearly." she said "I'm sorry you're...?"

"Tarble. Nice to meet you." They shook hands, and Bulma was completely surprised on how different he was. And started laughing at the sound of his name.

Tarble joined in unaware of what was funny. He was chuckling nervously.

"Hehe...why are you laughing..hehe…"

Bulma managed to calm down.

"Ok...hold on...wait." She took a deep breath. "So you're brother's name is Vegeta, and yours is Tarble. Vegetarble. Vegetable! GET IT?! AHAHAHAHA…."

Tarble fell over anime style. "Why does everyone find that shit funny...ugh…"

"Ok..ok, I'm done. I'm sorry."

As they walked in they noticed the room pretty full already.

"Wanna sit together? I don't really anyone." He asked.

"Yeah sure. I don't know any of these people either."

They sat a few rows from the front. Seeing as every other seat was taken. Neither of them minded though.

Bulma was tapping her pen on the desk, eager to get started. She saw Tarble looking around, in an awed like manner as if he's never been in a classroom before.

"Ever been in a room like this? Is it really that impressive?" She asked him.

"I haven't. My brother and I had tutors, being royalty and all. So I've never actually been in a classroom."

"Wow...You're from Vegetasei right?"

He nodded.

"I thought they were all more physically gifted. Why are you in here...well how is it that you're in here?"

"There are very few psychics in Vegetasei, due to our behavior traits. However my mom, was a psychic as well. She wasn't full on sweet with my brother and I but we didn't need any displays of affection to know she cared. I guess it's something saiyans are used to. We're not really touchy feely with each other. Unless it's for mating purposes of course."

"You don't act like a Saiyan."

"I guess you can say I'm one of the "odd" ones, along another friend of mine. He wasn't always like that though, until he had an incident on a planet years ago."

"I witnessed something like that years ago too...his name doesn't happen to be.."

"Kakarot" they said in unison.

"No way, you're Bulma! The girl who helped him get back."

"Yeah! Does Kakarot happen to be here?"

"Yes, he's my roommate,"

Bulma became all giddy. She couldn't wait to see him again, they really got to know each other during his stay at Capsule Corp. When she was fixing his space pod.

"Small world." Tarble laughed lightly and looked at Bulma.

"What can you do?" he asked

"excuse me?

"Your abilities. What is it that you do."

Bulma thought for a bit before answering.

"I'm not really that strong. I can use meaningful objects to see the future. I get Premonitions, and I can obtain information from someone using their personal belongings. It helps if it's very personal. That's it so far. You?"

"Apportation is one, comes in handy. I can find objects easily (dowsing). And I can get a perception of past events. Oh, and also."

"_Telepathy." _Bulma heard it in her mind. "Lucky...I can only tell the future by using objects and sleeping. I can't do anything on my own."

Bulma frowned if only she could use her powers without having to concentrate so hard.

Tarble noticed her face expression and decided to teach her a thing or two.

"Hey telepathy is simple! Now reading someone's mind without access is the hard part, you have to be mentally stronger than the other person to do that. Just think of something you want to say to me. Concentrate on me only, no one else. And think it as if you were actually going to say it."

Bulma focused on Tarble. She was taking in his features, totally forgetting what she was suppose to say.

"_aw, He's so cute! I just want to pinch his cheeks. I wish I had a brother.."_

Tarble chuckled at the thought. "_Gee thanks, you're pretty adorable too."_

Bulma snapped out of her gaze, her cheeks started to get a pinkish tint.

"You heard that? Wait...I did it?"

He only nodded with a smile on his face.

"Ah! This is amazing. And it's so simple! Thank you so much!"

Bulma went in for a big hug. Tarble at first didn't know what to do, but the feeling made him automatically wrap his arms around her. He started to blush, but closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"_So this is affection...it feels... nice." _This was the first time Tarble felt some sort of rush within himself. It wasn't the usual physical arousal, but something else. Sure he's had his time with the ladies before, but this action was sincere, genuine. It made him wonder if Saiyans feel this way with their mate. He wasn't in love with Bulma, he knew that for sure. But something made him feel like he would be able to trust her later on, and get along with.

"_I think they call this friendship?"_

His question was directed towards Bulma, who let go at the sound of the thought.

"What?"

"Is this what this feels like? To be friends with someone?"

Bulma looked at him odd, and he then explained what he felt at the moment she hugged him.

"You don't have friends? What about Kakarot and your brother?"

"Well I've used the term before but I didn't know it was much more than that. And besides, Saiyans don't really display any kind of emotion and affection. I do feel a connection, with my family but it's not displayed of course. This is just new to me...and it felt nice."

Tarble thought he sounded like an idiot. Seeing him blush even more. Bulma went in and hugged him even tighter!

"It's ok to feel like this. I know we'll get along just fine."

Soon enough they felt a vibration within their bodies.

"What is this?" Bulma asked.

"It's an illusion of some sort. The instructor must be here."

Everyone viewed the figure that was walking out. The man was slim but well built, and had a jet black hair with a highlight of Lavender.

"Sorry for that tickle there, I had to get your attention somehow, and yelling isn't really my forte, but then again there's no need for that is there?"

Everyone was just staring at him as if the gods had come before them.

He just rolled his eyes.

"_We're psychics. Get it?"_

The room then filled with a bunch of ooohs and ahhhs in realizing what he meant.

"Ok now that, that's settled I'm Lexum, your instructor for the hour. Please try to hold your excitement."

By looking at everyones face, he was probably serious. Everyone looked hypnotized by Lexum, except Tarble.

"Isn't he gorgeous." Bulma said with drool hanging from her mouth.

"Bulma, please get a grip. You look rather foolish fawning over someone you just met."

"Forgive me for being human."

"I forgive you." he said

She just glared at him, and went back to admiring Lexum.

Tarble didn't really see the big deal. He could admit that Lexum was a rather handsome looking man. He just didn't think it was something people should be dazed about.

He felt like something was off. He tried to read Lexum's aura and it seemed to be disrupted. He couldn't get anything.

"That's...strange…"

After 3 grueling hours of lectures. Everyone was given an hour break. The girls met back at the center of where their living structures were, and decided to go back to their dorm.

"Blegh, I'm fried. I don't think I can handle another three hours"

Ju claimed while collapsing on her bed.

Launch was sitting in front on the vanity brushing her hair.

"I hear the next three are more interactive. That should be fun... Did you guys meet anyone new?"

She asked.

"Some guy." The three other girls in unison. They all looked at each other.

"Chi. You first."

Chichi rolled her eyes she didn't want to talk about him.

"Some asshole. This Prince Vegeta of I don't even know where, but apparently that makes him Prince of the whole universe."

"That asshole bumped into me and didn't even take a second glance. I met his younger brother, Tarble. He's a total sweetheart which is surprising. Being a saiyan and all." Bulma cut in.

"Explains why Vegeta acts like he has a stick up his ass all the time."

Bulma wanted to tell her about Kakarot, but decided she'd keep it to herself till she found him.

"_You'll see him again soon enough."_

She noticed Ju spacing out.

"Ju..?"

"Huh?"

Did you make any friends?

"I wouldn't say he's a friend more of an acquaintance. Lucian. He's a real mystery, he can't be trusted yet. He's family to two sages, but he seems so shady. I don't know what to think of him...ah, how about you Launch?"

Launch looked down from the mirror.

"Everyone is afraid of me, but at least I'll get stuff done during lectures."

The girls felt bad for her. She wasn't any different from the rest of them. If anything she was more advanced, especially in her cyrokin form. Her only problem is control .If Launch were able to control her other self and change at will, she's be the new evolved form of those with Hydrokin.

"Don't sweat it you don't need anyone when you have us." Bulma did an exaggerated hair flip, which made Launch chuckle.

"I guess you're right." she said.

the girls then too their change of clothes they were given, and headed back outside towards the break area. Everyone gathered up with no idea where to go. Suddenly the Sages appeared at the top of their living quarters surrounding the students.

"What is it with sages and rooftops?"

The girls turned to see Junana coming their way. "The first three hours were hell, I hope they have something better."

The sages had all had a ring of energy around them. The deeper they breathed the more intense the power got. Soon enough the power of each element swirled within each other in the sky rotating creating some type glow. Then in an instant a flash of light blinded everyone and were sucked into the portal. This wasn't the best decision the sages could've made because once they reached their destination everyone poured out like water onto the ground.

"You know...this is the the third time I have fallen. It's kinda getting old." Bulma said struggling to get up.

"This is just great, I'm all covered in fucking dirt." Chichi began wiping it off her clothes though she had to deal with the stains later.

They look around their surroundings and they happened to be in the middle of a jungle.

Launch took some steps back and bumped into a tall muscular guy who happened to have a tattoo of a third eye.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she took some steps back, she happened to look scared.

The guy turned to see who bumped into him. He noticed the look on the look on her face, but recognized she was that one girl everyone was talking about. He didn't really see what the big fuss was about, she seemed normal and was pretty attractive as well.

"It's alright." he said. "Are you alright? You look startled."

"Oh I'm fine...I'm just lookin-"

"You're that girl that shut down the energy tube, wasn't it?"

Launch was getting nervous. She knew people talked about her, and didn't want anyone else reminding her that no one liked her.

"...yeah...that's me." She knew she couldn't play it off. Everyone saw her,and she was just waiting for him to say something awful.

"That was awesome! You must be pretty strong to do such a thing."

Launch felt a wave of relief wash over her. " _Oh praise the gods."_

"I guess...everyone thinks I'm a freak."

He shrugged at that statement.

"They're just jealous of you... I would be if I had hydrokin. You're fine little blue.'

"I'm sorry, but...who are you?"

"Tien Shinhan...you're Launch right?"

She only nodded, and began to look all around.

"You looking for something?"

"My friends…"

Tien looked around as well, and just looked at her.

"Well, you can stick with me if you'd like. Until you find your friends?"

She hesitated for a moment, being an outcast as it is she was afraid she'd scare him off, if at any moment she sneezed. She thought about it for moment and realized it wouldn't matter. If he ended up like everyone else she'd be in the same position as she was before. She agreed and they followed the crowd towards a big structure.

"Finally, we might actually get some training done here." Vegeta walked within the crowd along side Kakarot and Tarble. The crowd was moving inside the structure. Inside, it was wide and spacious it honestly looked like a giant arena with each god supporting the ceiling as if they used their bodies to create the dome themselves. Within the god there was an opening right at the center of their heart which shone light down on them, and down between their legs was a door, seven doors in total. They were all closed which made you curious where they led to. Everyone within the arena were looking at them wondering when they'll open.

"Only a select few will be able to enter those doors."

Everyone turned to look at Almah who was standing a level above them where the crowd usually sits during events.

"Separate into your element groups, we'll be working with groups individually for the first hour this week, then mixed for the rest of the time here. Now off you go."

Everyone dispersed to their groups. Vegeta left his brother and Kakarot without saying a word. On his way to one side of the arena he saw a blue haired girl who caught his eye. She turned his way and flashed a smile at him (Or so he thought) and flashed him a smile. Vegeta was surprised by her response.

"Well that was easy." he said to himself. Before he even took a step forward toward his new target. She waved over and yelled "Tarble." He saw his younger brother rush over to her side and gave her a hug?! In that moment Vegeta was instantly at their side ripping them apart with all these thoughts in his mind. He could not believe his brother was in contact with a girl and a gorgeous one at that.

"_Has he lost his mind?! He was seriously showing PDA, and while wearing Saiyan armor. GODS THIS IDIOT. He's shown his vulnerability now, though he's always been weak. Even though father told us to show this side, I'm sure this is not what he had in mind!"_

He only looked at Tarble like if he was the dumbest being on earth.

"YOU." he turned to see Bulma fuming.

"What the hell is your problem?

"You're the asshole who bumped me into the ground. Vegeta's face clearly indicated he didn't care, being now totally apathetic to the situation at hand, he tried to recall when this could've happened. If he did bump into her, he would've definitely remembered.

"Maybe if you weren't such a weakling, you wouldn't be bitching about something so small like someone bumping into you."

Looking at her closely he realized she was that one inventor from Earth. "_No wonder…"_

He then caught her arm in action, she was aiming for his face. There was no real threat here. He did admire the fire in her, no one would even think of raising a hand at him. Usually he'd kill the person but she could be an exception. He threw her a smirk and looked at her delicate arm.

"You know for a smart girl you're pretty stupid. Audacious, but stupid."

Still keeping physical and eye contact they suddenly felt a pleasurable sensation and then a jolt which immediately made him let go off her.

Tarble being a witness to the whole episode looking at both of them.

"Arrre you guys ok?" he asked.

"Ye...yeah. Let's go." she responded pushing Tarble. He looked back at his brother who had an unusual look on his face. No one knew exactly what had just happened but Vegeta decided to blow it off. "Psychics and their illusions…"

Once everyone got into the groups. The sages then joined power and created a type of force field and only let one group in at a time. While the rest kicked it on the seats a level above. You would think they would watch intently at those inside but they were mindlessly socializing within each other.

The sages observed the behavior, disappointed.

"Tough crowd." Evernia said. "Good luck Shula, with this group you'll need."

She looked at her as if her group was any better.

"That could go for you too and the rest of you." she pointed at them.

With that she dove into the force field landing perfectly on her feet. Looking at her pupils she cracked her finger and neck.

"Alright kiddies...let's get started."


End file.
